A Ranger Funeral
by BashfulC
Summary: The rangers attend a funeral.


Hiya! I hope you like this! I wrote this and the only way I'm going to write a sequel is if I get 50 people begging me for one. Besides I wouldn't know where to take it. I have no clue where I got this idea from, no on second thought, I do know, It's Christmas and surprisingly, I'm bored out of my mind. I Don't own the rangers or the guys of Nsync. I wish I owned Nsync that would be fun. ::Evil thoughts::  
  
Since were on the subject of wishes, I wish I owned 'Music Of My Heart', and 'Forever Young' but they sadly belong to Nsync, and Gloria Estefan also owns 'Music of My Heart; along with Nsync. I don't own 'I'll Be With You In Your Dreams', Hanson does, I know what your thinking eww, but if ya think about it, a lot of there songs are good for songfics. Anyways. I think that's about it. Oh and please about flame me about Jc and the guys. I really didn't expect that to come out. I just sat down and started typing and this is the finished product. Hope ya like it! Oh and remember to R'n'R! Tankies! ~ Mistika  
  
  
  
  
  
Kimberly looked down and sighed. Then immediately winced. That hurt. She looked around at all the people in her hospital room. Dr. Shults, her mom, her step-father and step-sister, Pierre and Annalisia, her dad, and her older brother, Jordan. Her sister in law, Becky, was holding her niece, Kimberly Anne Hart, named after her aunt, who she would never know. She then looked at her daughter, Rosalyn Katherine Hart, who was in her cousin JC Chasez's arms. She smiled.  
  
"I want you to take her to Angel Grove and introduce her to her father and other grandparents. I want her to also be given the letter addressed to her, when she's fourteen. Tell Tommy that. The other letters are for the others, including one very long letter to Tommy." she told her parents. They all nodded, Pierre putting his arm around her moms shoulders. She looked at her 6 months year old daughter and smiled.  
  
She had brown hair like Kimberly's and big brown eyes like her fathers. She was going to be so beautiful. She looked at her family.  
  
"At the funeral, I want 'I'll Be With You In Your Dreams', by Hanson played. I would also like it if you guys could sing 'Forever Young', it's my favorite." She directed the last part to Jc, who nodded sadly. She smiled. Her and Jc had an interesting relationship, they were constantly fighting and arguing, but they loved each other dearly, and hated seeing each other in pain. She winced as another stab came. It was almost time. She looked at her mom and made one last request,  
  
"Tell Jason and have him tell everyone. Tell him to try and get all the group together. All the rangers." Her mom sobbed, and her dad fought the urge to cry himself. She had told them when she found out it was only a matter of time. Zordon had known she was going to tell them on her deathbed. *I don't think he realized it would be so soon though.* She sighed again thinking of Zordon. She thought of something.  
  
"Mom? Could you tell the others not to hide it from her? I want her to know growing up who her mom really was." Her mom sobbed again and nodded. Kimberly was about to sigh again but stopped herself, she was not going to go out sighing. A blazing pain suddenly shot through her body like lightening, and she knew this was it. She took one more look at her daughter before she closed her eyes and died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~^__^ ~~~  
  
Jason Scott was sitting at his desk in his room doing his doing his homework, or trying to. He couldn't concentrate, something was wrong but he didn't know what. He heard the doorbell ring downstairs. He looked at his clock. 10:13pm who would come at this hour? The doorbell rang again and it was then he realized he was alone. His parents had went to some Police banquet. He stood up and walked downstairs. He looked through the peephole. He did a double take. It couldn't be. He swung open the door. There on his front step was Jordan, Kimberly's brother. Holding a little girl and the arm of Jordan, Jason guessed this must be Becky, Jordan's wife that Kim hold told him about during there many time and money consuming phone calls. Standing just off to the side was JC Chasez, Kim's cousin (also known as Tanya and Katherine's form of obsession.). He grinned inwardly *what Kat and Tanya would do if they knew *. He suddenly realized he was staring and ushered them inside.  
  
"Come in, come in. Man! I haven't seen you since I was 13! How ya doing Jordan?" Jason asked. He then noticed the little girl in Jc's arms and the looks on there faces.  
  
"Wait a minute what are you'll doing here? What's going on?" Jason asked, the little knot that had been in his stomach since that morning turning into a boulder. They all sat down, Jordan looked at Jason and began,  
  
"First I think I need to introduce you to Becky my wife. She's holding our month old daughter Kimberly Anne Hart." Jason raised his eyebrows, Jordan gave him a sad smile.  
  
"You remember Josh or Jc right?" Jason nodded.  
  
"He's holding Rosalyn Katherine Hart. Now I have some bad news." Jordan took a deep breath and Jason closed his eyes he had a feeling he knew what they were going to tell him.  
  
"Yesterday afternoon, Kim," Jordan faltered a bit, Becky squeezed his hand. He began again.  
  
"Yesterday afternoon, Kim she had cancer, she passed away." At that he broke down, all the suppressed pain from not being able to help his little sister finally catching up to him. He sat there and sobbed. Rosalyn and little Kim chose that moment to use there little lungs and his parents walked in a minute later. Jason wasn't in the room, the moment that 'passed away' left Jordan's lips he bolted. So here, his parents were in a room with a sobbing man, a woman and a popstar trying to cam down two little babies and no son in sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~^__^ ~~~  
  
Two days later, he finally came out of his room. Sorta. He teleported to the power Chamber. His parents had given him the letter from Kim and he had read it so many times he knew it by heart. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Hey Zordon. I need communications to Aquitar. I also need you to teleport Trini, Zack, and Aisha here, as well as the other's. It's extremely important." Zordon nodded, as Alpha got the communications set up. Finally Alpha signaled that it was ready. Delphine's face suddenly came on screen.  
  
"Hello, Jason of Earth. I assume you wish to speak to Billy?" He nodded. A moment later, Billy was there.  
  
"Hey Jason what's up?" Jason looked at Billy and knew this was going to hurt him.  
  
"I need to you to come home Billy, we have a problem. It's not something you can fix but we need you here." Jason said, barely hearing himself. All he wanted was to wake up and have this all be a dream. Billy's voice jostled him from his wishing.  
  
"Sure, I was coming home anyway. I was going to surprise everybody, I was planning on coming home tomorrow, but I can come now. Be there in a sec." He said and then the screen went black. A moment later a flash of Blue, with some white, revealed Billy looking younger than the last time Jason had seen him. A moment after that, two flashes of Yellow with white splashed in, and a flash of black with white, revealed a puzzled Zack, Trini, and Aisha. He smiled a sad smile at them and then tuned to the corner as a flash of pure red became Tommy, pure green became Adam, solid pink and yellow became Katherine and Tanya respectively, with Rocky finally arriving in a flash of solid blue. A second later, utter chaos reined as everyone greeted each other, talking about this and that. Zordon finally got the attention of the rangers,  
  
"Rangers, Jason need's your attention. He has some important news." Everyone turned to look at Jason just as he heard Zack mutter under his breath,  
  
"It's like a reunion, except Kim's not here." Jason swallowed. He knew three of them were NOT going to like his news. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Guys I called all of you here to tell you something. You all might want to sit down, your not going to like this piece of news." Ten chairs materialized and the everyone sat down. He took a look around and noticed Adam frowning. He turned to him,  
  
"Adam? You OK?" Adam looked up and furrowed his eyebrows together,  
  
"Jason why didn't you bring Kim here? Everyone else is here, why not her?" Adam gave him a puzzled look. Jason nodded.  
  
"I didn't invite Kim here cause I can't. You see, I got some visitor's two night ago. It was Jordan, and his family. Oh, and Jc was there, too." He looked at Kat and Tanya and grinned, in spite of himself. He sobered quickly though. Tommy looked at him and said in his leader voice that he had gotten f4rom Jason himself,  
  
"Bro, what is going on? Why can't you? Who is Jordan and Jc?" Tommy was annoyed, *what was going on *. Jason looked at him and everyone was startled to see tears in his eyes.  
  
"Jordan, as Billy, Trini, and Zack can tell you, is Kim's older brother. Jc, is Jc Chasez, Kim's cousin. Becky, Jordan's wife was there with Little Kim, there daughter. Jc was with Rosalyn, Kim's daughter." He swept his gaze around. Everyone was stunned.  
  
"Daughter? Kim's daughter?" Tommy finally choked out. Jason nodded. It was only going to get worse. He held up his hand forestalling any questions.  
  
"There's more. They were there because," like Jordan two nights ago, he faltered, how was he supposed to tell the most important people in Kim's and his life, that she was dead. He took a deep breath.  
  
"About three nights ago Kim died of cancer. According to Jordan she died with as little pain as possible. The doctors thought they had caught it in time, but they were wrong. She had already given birth to Rose, in fact they noticed the cancer at one of Kim's follow-ups. She never told anyone, cause she didn't want our pity, and she didn't want to hurt us by telling us and having us try grasp at straws, cause she knew it was her time. I have letters," He pulled out the letters out of his back pocket, and handed them out.  
  
"She wrote these, to explain, to tell you thing's that she never had the guts to tell us before. I already read mine. The funeral is in two days, she wants us all to attend." He took a look at the group everyone was crying. He finally broke down, crying along with them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~^__^ ~~~  
  
Tommy looked down at his little girl. His little girl. He smiled through his tears. He had a daughter. He sat in the pew thing of what Kim had said in the letter, one paragraph in particular.  
  
~ Tommy, I named her after her grandmother's. Your Birth mother, Rosalyn. Oh did you know that our mother's have the same middle name? It's only spelled differently. K for my mom , and C for your mom. That's why I made her middle name, Katherine, after her two grandmothers and her future step- mother. I know you and Kat are together. I give you all my blessing, I just want you to be happy.~  
  
Tommy sighed. His mom patted hi arm. He looked at his mom and smiled a grim smile. On the other side of him sat sobbing Katherine. He put this arms around her. She immediately started to cry into his shoulder. He cried along with her, as the reverend played 'I'll Be With You In Your Dreams'. As the song played he started to smile.  
  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams  
  
Ohh I'll be with you.  
  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up don't ask why  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dream, ohh,  
  
ohh  
  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
  
Don't cry I'm with you don't cry I'm by your side  
  
And though my flesh is gone, Ohh  
  
I'll still be with you at all times  
  
And though my body is gone, Ohh  
  
I'll be there to comfort you at all times  
  
ohh, ohh  
  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up don't ask why  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dream, ohh,  
  
I don't want you to cry and weep, Ohh  
  
I want you to go on livin' your life  
  
I'm not sleepin' an endless sleep, Ohh  
  
Cause in your heart you all have good times  
  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up don't ask why  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dream, ohh,  
  
I'll be with you in your dreams  
  
  
  
Tommy was smiling through his tears by the time the song finished. As The guys of Nsync sang, people came up to say good bye. Tommy was holding Rose, with Jason standing in front of them. Jason talked to Kim and said something's that he could hear, then slowly leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He then broke down, Trini came and helped him walk away. Both her sobbing. Tommy stared down at his ex-girlfriend. She looked like she was sleeping. He stared down at her whole Nsync sang in the background.  
  
  
  
Forever young...  
  
Let us live eternally  
  
We can reach our destiny  
  
We will feast in harmony as one  
  
Forever young  
  
Though they teach us sacrifice  
  
We will never compromise  
  
We are here until our work is done  
  
Forever young  
  
Forever young...  
  
Whatever may come falling down  
  
Will never break our solid ground  
  
A million hours until the game is won  
  
Forever young  
  
Until we've learned what love can bring  
  
Well our immortal voice will ring  
  
And through the clouds we'll always find the sun  
  
Forever young  
  
Forever young...  
  
We're the future of the world  
  
With love let's take our stand  
  
For all that we believe  
  
Forever, ever young  
  
Forever young...  
  
Tommy smiled. He remembered when she had made a joke about that being the ranger song. It was one of her favorites. She would live eternally, he realized, looking at Rose, who was asleep in his arms. He looked at Kimberly, and said,  
  
"I love you Beautiful. I promise you that your memory will not die. I will tell Rose all about her mother. How she saved many lives, not only with her job, but with her heart and love for her friends and family. How she always put herself above all others. How she lived life to the fullest, and always stayed true to her heart. How she was the true definition of a hero. I love you, Kimmie. Goodbye." He finished and walked to Kat. When he got there he hugged her careful not to crush Rose. They began walking towards Jason and the others.  
  
After the burial, the others stayed a bit. At last they were alone. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a sound they never thought they would hear again. Kim's voice, singing.  
  
"'I don't want you to cry and weep, Ohh  
  
I want you to go on livin' your life  
  
I'm not sleepin' an endless sleep, Ohh  
  
Cause in your heart you all have good times  
  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
  
And if I'm gone when you wake up don't ask why  
  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress  
  
Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dream, ohh,  
  
I'll be with you in your dreams'  
  
Always remember that no matter where I am, or what I'm doing, our friendship and love, will never die. And if you need advice, don't feel embarrassed to look up at the sky and ask my opinion. I might not answer, but I'm always listening. I love you all, and if I see any of you anytime soon, up in heaven, I'm not going to be happy. Live your life to the fullest. You have a lot of bad times ahead of you, but you will overcome them and the good times will overpower the bad, I promise. Take care of Rose, She's you guys god daughter, well, except, Tommy and Kat. Anywho, I love you, take care, and I'll see you much, much, later. Goodbye." Her voice faded away, as the rangers watched a small crane fly from the grave and circle them a few times before flying directly into the sky, and disappearing. They all looked at each other with a new feeling of hope and strength. They walked away saying goodbye, until only Jason remained. He looked at the grave. He knelt down.  
  
"I love you, Kimmie. I always have, but you were happy with Tommy, and I wanted you to be happy. I never told you and now you'll never know. But I do and I will help Tommy take care of Rose. I'll see ya later, my beautiful angel." He stood up and started to walk away. He stopped abruptly when he heard a soft voice, singing.  
  
  
  
'You'll never know  
  
What you've done for me  
  
What your faith in me  
  
Has done for my soul  
  
And you'll never know the gift you've given me  
  
I'll carry it with me  
  
yeahee yeah  
  
Through the days ahead, I'll think of days before  
  
You made me hope for something better  
  
And made me reach for something more  
  
Chorus 1  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
Chorus 2  
  
You opened my eyes  
  
You opened the door  
  
To something I'd never known before  
  
And your love  
  
Is the music of my heart  
  
You were the one  
  
Always on my side  
  
Always standing by  
  
Seeing me through  
  
You were the song that always made me sing  
  
I'm singing this for you  
  
Everywhere I go I'll think of where I've been  
  
And you're the one who knew me better than anyone ever will again  
  
Chorus 1  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
Chorus 2  
  
You opened my eyes  
  
You opened the door  
  
To something I'd never known before  
  
And your love  
  
Is the music of my heart  
  
What you taught me  
  
Only your love could ever teach me  
  
You got through when no one else could reach me  
  
'Cuz you always saw in me  
  
All the best that I could be  
  
It was you who set me free  
  
Chorus 1  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
Chorus 1  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
Chorus 2  
  
You opened my eyes  
  
You opened the door  
  
To something I'd never known before  
  
And your love  
  
Is the music of my heart  
  
The music of my heart  
  
Music of my heart  
  
Is the music of my heart'  
  
I love you too, Jason, and I'll ways be here, always watching, always loving." He smiled through his tears at the spirit of Kim. She stepped forward and became solid. She hugged him, and then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She stepped back and became transparent again. She tilted her head. She smiled softly.  
  
"I have to go Jason. Always remember, that I am always here, and that I will always love you. Goodbye" She faded into nothing and Jason looked up at the sky and Smiled.  
  
"Not goodbye, just later." He murmured. He stood up and walked out of the cemetery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ Seventeen Years Later ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy Oliver, his wife, Katherine, his daughter, Rose, and his best friend, Jason Scott, walked into the cemetery. They found the headstone already littered with bunches of flowers. Rose and Tommy placed white roses on the grave, Katherine placed pink roses on the grave and Jason placed a dozen red roses down. The adults stood back and let Rose talk to her mother.  
  
"Hey mom. Merry Christmas! I found this really cool tape in a box, that had stuff of yours in it. He has no idea how it got in there. It had some songs that really freaked them out. They told me, that all the songs were special to them. I like it. They freaked out even more if that's possible, when I flipped it over and you were singing Forever Young'. I love your voice. I read your letter. I love you too. I aced all my finals, I'm going to be a senior next year. I'm nervous. Mr. Kaplan held this assembly on the last day of school, and I won the student of the year award. He said I was following in my mother's footsteps. Dad agrees. I was elected Student Body president again for next year, I was homecoming queen but you already knew that.  
  
Oh, duh! I almost forgot! Josh and I are engaged to be engaged! Isn't that cool?! I know you'll be watching, when I get married. Dad made a comment that mad me cringe when I told him it. he said 'Now you'll be Rosalyn Katherine Hart-Oliver Cranston.' I know he's right but sheesh, what were you thinking! I know dad wanted me to have your last name too, but I hate having such a long name. Oh Kim said to tell you hi, Uncle Jordan, Aunt Becky, and the Troublesome twosome as well as Kim will be here later."  
  
Tommy , Katherine, and Jason watched Rose talk to her mother, filling her in on the latest gossip, just like she had for the last seventeen years. They all smiled at each other. Kimberly's legacy had lived on just like she had predicted. Rose was exactly like her mother. 


End file.
